Engines are used for a multitude of purposes throughout the world. Many engine manufacturers recommend a specific filter to be used with each of their engines for filtering fluids used in the engines. Problems occur, however, when filters are periodically replaced. Often, a filter is replaced with an inferior, non-recommended filter. In response, some filtration systems, for example fuel filtration systems, have been designed that require use of a specific filter design. In the case of fuel filtration systems, these “no filter, no run”, filtration systems not only require that a filter be present, but the correct filter design must be used, in order to have sufficient fuel flow for the engine to operate.